ACTG 392 is designed to determine whether use of a conventional oral supplement containing increased amounts of high biologic qualityprotein which is rich in cysteine and glutamine will result in better repletion and maintenance of lean tissue than an isocaloric supplement without whey protein or amino acid supplementation.